Undying Love
by lady of avalon
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! A sudden tragic loss happens to the Sailor Scouts. They must try to get past their grief and try to defend themselves from a new enemy. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Undying Love  
  
"Death can't stall true love, it can only delay it for awhile" -the Princess Bride  
  
********************************************************************* AN: I have had this idea in my mind for the longest time. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, I am just borrowing the characters to create this story. *********************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
The moon was shining brightly above the city of Tokyo as people slept peacefully in their beds. However not everyone was asleep.  
  
Outside of the Tsukino residence, no one saw a shadowy figure climb a tree that grew tall beside the house and branched out towards the heavens. The figure went from branch to branch effortlessly until the darkened shadow came to the branch that had grown only inches from a darkened window.  
  
The figure glanced into the darkened chamber and saw glimpses of stuffed toys and figurines that glowed from the cascading moonlight that filtered through the window. The shadow turned its head until it came to a bed that a golden haired figure occupied, asleep. The figure caught a glimpse of something black sprawled upon the coverlets of the bed, indicating a feline of some sort.  
  
Instinctively the figure knew who it was.  
  
Sighing, it knew it couldn't be helped. The figure knew it was already very late and no more time could be spared. This was the only way.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the figure waited within the depths of the shadows outside.  
  
Serena within the depths of her slumber woke up in a flash from a petrifying scream. Opening her eyes, she sat up in bed looking around her moonlit filled room. Shadows danced and played tricks to the unsuspecting eye but nothing was out of miss, as she slowly crawled out of bed and looked out her window.  
  
She looked up at the moon and it gave her a sense of peace and knew it must have been a dream that she had been having that woke her up. Everything seemed, as it should be. Looking down at Luna, she smiled. Her feline friend was lying peaceful with not a care in the world as she lay in slumber.  
  
Yawning, she slowly sank back in bed, and would have fallen back to sleep when another heart curdling scream brought her back to the waking world. This time, Luna's head wrenched up from her make shift pillow, as her ears perked forward, listening.  
  
"Serena what was that?" Luna whispered.  
  
However Serena didn't hear her as the Soldier of Justice's instincts took control and grabbing her broach, she cried out.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Eternal Power!"  
  
Silver energy surrounded Serena as it had many times before, turning her into the heroine Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
When she had transformed, she quietly brought her finger to her lips to keep Luna from speaking as she closed her eyes and used her concentration to discover what was happening. A loud crash exploded from downstairs, bringing Sailor Moon out of her trance in shock.  
  
A dark aura emanated from below her. Oh no! Mom! Dad! Sammy! Within half a heartbeat she pulled out her communicator and pushed the emergency button.  
  
The others would know that something was wrong and would immediately follow the signal to its source. It had been a design that Amy had thought up so in case a one on one communication couldn't take place.  
  
Leaving her communicator on the bed, Sailor Moon rushed through her door and bolted downstairs. Suddenly a cloud of smoke filled her sense of smell and choked from the suddenness of the impact.  
  
Her eyes became misty and soon found that she could hardly see. She took a step forward and felt nothing below her as she suddenly fell and tumbled to the ground below.  
  
Dazed and battered, Serena kept low to the ground so she could perhaps see and indicate what had happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Fire could be seen from all areas of the house as the smoke rose up to the ceiling and crawled its way up the stairs.  
  
Sailor Moon gazed in astonishment at the destruction that was taking place around her. Tables and chairs had already been destroyed by something as the fire danced and played, spitting embers from the wooden splinters.  
  
Taking a deep breath from beneath the smoke she stood up and called out, "Moonlight Winds Deplore!"  
  
A silver aura illuminated around the girl and started to swirl around her, as if she had been the eye of a hurricane. With a sudden gesture, the swirling silver aura sailed like the winds from her, blowing the smoke away, so that she could see where she was.  
  
Fire had already broken out everywhere and Eternal Sailor Moon knew she had to find her family before she could even think of what had cause this. She would have quickly gone upstairs to get Sammy if Luna hadn't showed up beside her.  
  
"I already checked your brother's room. He isn't anywhere upstairs. No one is."  
  
Nodding her thanks she waited until Luna had climbed on her shoulder and turned to check downstairs. Using her powers she kept the smoke at bay while she quickly searched downstairs but found no one.  
  
"They must have rushed outside already." Luna stated.  
  
"I can't sense anyone anyways. They must have escaped. I suggest we do the same." As she felt her eyes burn and her sailor outfit slowly turn to ash from the sparks and fire throughout the house.  
  
"What could have happened?" she coughed.  
  
"I happened. Child of the Moon." A dark and foreboding voice thundered around her.  
  
Turning around, Serena and Luna found herself face to face with a cloaked figure.  
  
"Who are you?" she spoke, trying to make herself heard as plaster and mortar started to fall around her.  
  
The figure only laughed diabolically and lifted its arms as the figure started to give off a black aura which even the fire that consumed everything around them seem to shrink from this shadow. "Someone's whose waited a millennium for this chance."  
  
"Luna, get out of here now. Warn the others!" She said as she concentrated and her silver crystal and her soul became one. With a silver flash suddenly there stood Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Luna whispered in her ear. "I am with you, my princess, always."  
  
Raising her staff she faced this creature of the shadows. "I am Sailor Cosmos, leave or I will be forced to destroy you."  
  
The shadowy figure that seemed to vanquish the light around him only laughed as he raised his arms and what could only be described as a black energy sparked from his hands and like an energy bolt, raced towards the protector of the Cosmos.  
  
Raising her staff, she brought forth her light. "Moonlight Illuminate!"  
  
Outside fire trucks arrived at the house as Ilene, Ken and Sammy watched in horror as fire destroyed little by little their home. Police had arrived on site early and prevented Ken from going back inside to search for his little girl. Firefighters began to pull out hoses and hook up the water. Two had already made their way towards the front in search of the last occupant when Silver and Black light exploded from the roof, firing roof shingles and wooden boards in all directions and forcing the firefighters near the fire to tumble back.  
  
Ken and Ilene watched in horror as the walls began to tumble inwards and fall to the ground, making the Captain call back his men from entering. There was nothing anyone could do.  
  
The captain looked sadly on towards the family wrapped up in blankets from the autumn chill of the night. He had seen this happen many times throughout his career and it never got easier to watch especially in matters of one's child.  
  
He walked up to them sadly and bent his head. "I am sorry."  
  
At that Ilene broke down and started to whimper and cry. Ken wrapped his arms around his wife to console her grief.  
  
The Sailor Scouts watched from a building rooftop opposite the Tsukino home in horror as the tiny home crumbled to ash. Tuxedo Mask had wanted to go in to search for his love but the scouts had held him back as at that moment the roof had exploded and the walls gave in. He had dropped to his knees and pounded the rooftop floor in agony as that precious link he always had with his love slowly dim until it finally it dispersed like that of a blown out candle. He knew then, that his only love, his princess, was gone.  
  
The figure in shadow looked from his hiding place towards the people below and the Scouts above. Shaking his head he looked back at the once loved filled home and hoped they had done the right thing. Time could only tell. 


	2. Chapter One Anniversary

Chapter 1 - Anniversary  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hi there, everyone. It has been awhile since I have done anything on this story. I never found the inspiration to continue it until now (writers block). Hope you enjoy.  
  
Sailor Moon is not owned by me, I am only borrowing the characters to create this story  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mina awoke to the alarm as she jerked into a sitting position looking around the faintly lit room.  
  
"What? Artemis?" she spoke and yawned at the same time. She looked over to the clock and it read 6AM.  
  
Rubbing her eyes she slipped from her bed and padded over to the bathroom, as was her daily ritual. Opening the shower she undressed and took her time as the hot water droplets eased the ache in her body and wiping away the remnants of sleep of the night before.  
  
She hummed to herself and started to think of what she had to do this day and what courses were scheduled. Thinking which wasn't her strong point in the morning, she couldn't focus.  
  
What did she have today? Today was.Saturday.  
  
Then it hit her. She had no classes today. Then why did she set the alarm?  
  
Shaking her head she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and went in search of Artemis.  
  
"Artemis? Is there something we have to do this morning?"  
  
No Answer.  
  
"Artemis?" she spoke as she quietly went around her apartment in search of the feline.  
  
A few minutes later she found a typed message on the dinner table. It read.  
  
'Mina: Gone to the temple early. Don't be late. - Artemis.'  
  
Oh shit! Scout Meeting.  
  
Cursing to herself she went back into the bedroom and dressed as quickly as she could. At eighteen Mina had her own apartment with Lita. Right after high school they had moved into their current abode since it had been near the Rae's Temple and the University they were currently attending; Tokyo U. The same one Darien had graduated from last year and was now an intern at the Tokyo General.  
  
Actually all of the girls were attending the University, all except Rae, who had since taken over her Grandfather's duties at the temple. Of course that didn't stop Rae from continuing her education with home courses. It was perfect so that she could still easily continue her duties at the temple.  
  
What had been surprising was Amy turning down her chance to go to Germany for her schooling. When asked why she turned the chance of a lifetime, Amy had only told them that she hadn't wanted to leave her friends and left it at that. Everyone knew the real reason but didn't say anything.  
  
Lita was taking culinary classes, which hadn't been surprising. Rei was taking Psychology courses; Amy was going in medical and she.  
  
Mina smiled to herself. .Drama was her specialty.  
  
They had all vowed to remain close and did so over the last few years ever since.  
  
Mina frowned suddenly and slowly lowered her head in sorrow.  
  
Serena.  
  
Tears filled her light blue eyes as they slowly fell like droplets of rain from above. Serena had been the one to whom all the others had been connected until that fateful night.  
  
Mina still remembered as if it had happened yesterday, the emergency beeping of her communicator, the hurrying attempts to reach her princess, the fire and then the explosion and searing pain that had gone through each and everyone of them as if a part of their soul had been killed and all knew then that Serena, their leader and Princess was dead.  
  
The blonde covered her eyes with her hands as fresh tears filled her eyes and flowed like a river down her pale face. Still, after all this time, it hurt her to think of her.  
  
Going into the bathroom, Mina quickly washed her face then dried her eyes to cover any traces of tears. Today of all days she had to be strong. As leader of the Inners it was her duty to protect the others and set a good example. She looked in Lita's room and knew before she opened it that she was gone.  
  
Amara, Michelle, and the other Outers were to arrive as well. Amara had been the strongest emotionally as they had attended the funeral. Each girl had broken down to cry as the urn was placed on top a stone pedestal, carrying some of the ashes from the burnt home Serena had grew up in.  
  
Ilene had been a pale fixture who sat too numb to cry or to feel. Ken had kept his arm around his wife, his face cast in sorrow and despair as he tried to keep the family together. Only Sam had felt out of place but had taken some comfort from Darien's own presence.  
  
Though none of them had known why since it had been Darien who had looked worse then any of them and yet as the other girls had looked in his eyes, Rae and Mina had looked at each other in despair at what they saw and felt.  
  
Darien who had lost his family already once before when he was a young child had lost his whole world once more and the shell that had once been had come up and his eyes though filled with sorrow and loss, also looked as if his heart was glaciating over like a river of ice.  
  
It had been the last time any of the girls saw him again. They knew only little crumbs at what was happening in his life from Amy who found out things from her mother who was one of Darien's supervisors. They only knew that he had moved from his apartment, had no girlfriend and though he was nice and polite at work, he was as cold as the mountains when greeted in public.  
  
Mina shook her head. So much hurt. So much sadness.  
  
Grabbing her purse she closed the door to her apartment and went down to the crowded streets below and disappeared.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Where is that blond airhead? She should have been here half an hour ago. Today of all days she has to be late." Replied a fiery temperamental redhead  
  
Lita looked at her friend and sighed deeply. "Don't start that now Rae. Especially TODAY!" she stressed out loud.  
  
Rae blushed a bright red and looked quickly away in guilt. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
"As you should be Rae. Mina doesn't know what time we were to meet since I never stressed a time only saying before noon." Artemis mentioned.  
  
The white feline shook his head in reproach and eyed his charges as he heard foot steps racing up a flight of stone steps and he knew Mina had finally arrived.  
  
"Hi Girls. I would have been here sooner except the bus was late. Is everyone here?" She asked as she finally caught her breath from the exertion from running up the steps of the Temple.  
  
From the corner a blue haired girl, holding a medical book shook her head.  
  
"No Mina. The Outers will meet us when we arrive. Only Darien is missing." She said the last part in more than a quiet and sad whisper.  
  
Rae heard it though. "Darien is coming with us?" she asked at once a little of the darkness that each of them felt lighting up a little at the mention of their prince.  
  
"Maybe." Was all Amy said before going back to her book.  
  
Mina looked at the disheartened crew and knew she had to take control back at once.  
  
"Come on ladies we have to hustle if we are to get there before more people get out of bed." She said as she hardened her voice and took command of the tiny group.  
  
The girls all nodded as they made there way to the meeting place.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The Inner Scouts arrived at the meeting place in time to see Amara pull up in her sports car along with Trista, Michelle and Hotaru getting out. Darien was nowhere in sight.  
  
The outers approached the lonely group and it was some time before any of them spoke as each girl looked for sometime in the others, trying to comprehend what the future now held for them; Their Princess dead, the Prince in hiding. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.  
  
However today did matter, their meeting did matter. This place did matter. Mina looked around the deserted cemetery at the stillness of the wind and the warmth ness of the sun had no bearing here. In the cemetery rows upon rows of stones and names of loved ones that had passed away.  
  
Today only one stone stood out from all of them. To their right stood a lone stone marked grave with a silver urn in the middle with two vases on either side filled with summer flowers made the white stone less harsh though it seemed to brighten with their presence. Upon the Stone mound was the name of their beloved Princess.  
  
SERENA TSUKINO - BELOVED DAUGHTER AND FRIEND  
  
"And to those who knew the real her, savior to the world and Princess." Amy said out loud to the words that they were all thinking. Mina looked at everyone and pulled herself together. "Everyone Transform!!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
As each girl transformed each remembered the times they shared with Serena both as friends and as comrades.  
  
When all had transformed they each brought forward a small parcel and one by one, beginning with the Inners with Mina and ending with Hotaru, kneeled in respect facing the stone saying a little prayer.  
  
When all were done all you could see in perfect unison bright long stem flowers in different colors of their planets in harmony.  
  
Today was significant. Today was the anniversary of Serena's death 2 years ago. All was quiet. The whole universe seemed to standstill for a minute to celebrate and remember the heroine. This was her time. This was her place.  
  
When it was over, they all said their farewells until the next time. No more was said. The outers and inners went their separate ways.  
  
No one saw the figure dressed in black approach the gravestone and looked at what was there. If someone had seen him they would have seen him slowly fall to his knees before the grave and his hands some up to his face as tears fell from the shadows of his mask.  
  
This was the only time he let all go, this was the only time when he cracked under the strain of his loss. For many minutes he stood their crying and muter words of love and sorrow then grow angry and hammered his fist onto the flat surface of the stone many times until he collapsed from exhaustion. He held the stone in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity many minutes as if it were a lifeline and his beloved.  
  
The figure then stood up as regal as one could, looked down at the stone and said, "Goodbye my meatball head." With that his face underneath the mask became cold as he stepped away from the stone and disappeared into the trees.  
  
Right below Serena's name on the stone, laid out perfectly above the others' was one deep red rose.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter Two The New Volunteer

Chapter 2 - The New Volunteer  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: Hi there everyone, it's been awhile since the next installment. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R  
  
And to those who have read my other SM story, I will be updating it soon. So don't despair. Those of you who haven't read it, who knows, you may enjoy the read. Give it a try.  
  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me I am only borrowing the characters to create this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The end of the day came by slowly as Darien glanced at his watch hoping that class would end soon. He had never been impatient about getting out of class before. Actually he enjoyed all of his classes. No. He enjoyed school period. Today was different though.  
  
Dr. Kiamoto, whom he had been an assistant for nearly a year, and Dr. Anderson, Amy's mother, wanted him to go on their rounds later on that evening. They were due to visit the cancer ward for the children. There was one specific little lady he wanted to see. Jenny was what she was called.  
  
Five Minutes to go. Darien thought.  
  
Again the lecture the professor was talking faded out as Jenny's picture came to mind. She was just a tiny thing at 12 years old, but she was a fighter and just as lively and bubbly as Serena had ever been.  
  
Serena.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, he tried to gain his exposure once more. After all he was known as Iceman at work and at school. He didn't want to open his heart again. Since Serena's death two years previous he had kept away from the girls, the Arcade and everything else that reminded him of her. That left very little area. That was one reason he had moved to the opposite side of Tokyo. He was safe here.  
  
No one knew the reason why he was so cold except that of Dr. Anderson, but she kept to herself and talked with Darien professionally. No more no less. Yet Darien knew that she was keeping tabs on him to tell Amy and the others. He didn't care as long as they left him alone.  
  
The Professor dismissed class as Darien came out of his thoughts. It was time to go to work.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Darien was exhausted once his rounds were done. He had learned a lot from his tour with Dr. Kiamoto, things that were going to help him during his education at medical school.  
  
"Darien!" Dr. Kiamoto almost yelled, trying to gain his attention.  
  
Darien looked at the doctor blankly for a moment then realizing he was being asked something he responded. "Sorry Dr. Kiamoto. I just have a lot on my mind with school. You were saying?"  
  
Dr. Kiamoto sighed and shook his head. There was more to this then school, but the Doctor left it at that.  
  
"I was saying, there is s certain girl who was asking for you this evening. Said you had an appointment tonight. Why don't you call it a night and go visit with her for the remainder of your work hour? Oh and why don't you meet the new volunteer? She has done wonders with the children. Goodnight Darien." He said as he left around the next corridor, leaving a confused Darien in his tracks.  
  
Girl? Appointment?  
  
Jenny!  
  
At once Darien started to walk and made his way to the cancer ward where an energetic little redhead was waiting for him while doing some coloring.  
  
"How is my favorite girl?" he said with all the good cheer he could muster.  
  
The girls green eyes lit up like tiny jewels as she heard his voice coming into the door way.  
  
"Darien!" she cheered as she started to grab a small mirror trying to tidy herself up as quickly as possible.  
  
Darien smiled. The kid did have a crush on him, though she knew the better part of his wounded soul as they had talked. Him, talking with a twelve year old, about death while she herself was facing it. But there was something about her that made him want to tell her all about it that in some faint curious way he would be able to live again though that feeling left him fairly afterwards. She gave him courage to live while she faced death.  
  
What an oxymoron.  
  
"Hi there munchkin. How have you been?" he asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Oh not bad, the doctor said I was stable." Which in this environment was good. "How are you Darien?" she asked very carefully as sensing his sorrow far beneath the cold exterior that he places in front of others. "How did it go?"  
  
Jenny knew it had been the anniversary of her death. She had even talked him into telling her the whole truth about him and the other Sailor Scouts. Of course it had started as a romantic story, of two past lovers being reincarnated and reunited after so long. Then he had gone into the last moment and it became a tragedy. Jenny had always loved Sailor Moon, had even met with her on one of Serena's charity callings for Sailor Moon after there had been peace for awhile. It had brought a lot of smiles from the children seeing their favorite hero: Jenny being one of them. She had also met the other Scouts during those times as well. To hear that her idol had died had been hard.  
  
"It was difficult. I had seen the others there but I couldn't face them, nor do I think I ever will be. Her grave looked so lonely." He said as he bent his head in sorrow.  
  
A hand came up to his shoulder and kindly grasped it with support.  
  
"She wasn't lonely. She will never be lonely. And as long as there are people around to remember she will never die. As long as there is one person who remembers that person will never die." She said with maturity that only one whom has lived a long life should have.  
  
"Where did you become wise, little girl?" he said jokingly to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
She only shook her head sadly and whispered, "From knowing of ones limitation in this life."  
  
Then in a more of a perky voice said, "Who knows maybe you will meet her in again in another life time." Her heart in her eyes as she remembered their love story.  
  
Darien laughed slightly and only nodded.  
  
"To get into another topic, I heard there was a new volunteer. Have you met her?"  
  
At that Jenny's eyes perked up even more and clasped her hands together in delight.  
  
"You have meet her Darien, she is SO nice. And beautiful too. She has these silver eyes that pierce right through you to the sky. Her hair is rather short but it is a nice strawberry blonde." Jenny continued to almost jump up and down as she related every other physical detail from having the daintiest wrists to being very slim and petite in size. "Sounds yummy where is she now I may want to taste her myself." He said light heartedly.  
  
"To meet maybe, but to taste, I usually wait until at least the second date." A flippant voice filled the air as Darien looked to the door of Jenny's room and blanched white.  
  
Propped against the doorway frame, dressed in jeans and a dark green blouse, stood the exact description of the woman Jenny had been telling him. She stood there in her petite frame of 5'2", silver eyes flashing angrily like diamonds and her short red hair beautifully styled around her cheeks helping her define her eyes and high cheekbones.  
  
"The name is Selia Morris. And you?"  
  
"Darien." Was the only word he could utter.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter Three Second Feelings

Chapter 3 – Second Feelings

AN: Sorry about the wait guys. It has been a long time however I have had extreme writer's block for a while.

DISC: I do not own Sailor moon just borrowing the characters to create this story.

Darien just continued to stare at the redheaded beauty for what seemed like ages, until a tiny voice coughed, startling the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt your staring contest but could one of you get me some more water please?" the little girl said from her bed.

Darien had turned to look at the girl blankly for a moment then nodded.

"Sorry Jenny." He said as he poured her a glass of water from the pitcher beside her bed.

"That's okay. Selia?" she asked as she turned to the young volunteer.

"What is it Jenny?" her angelic voice echoed through the quiet room, for which Darien looked at her again, his heart thudding in his chest.

He had only felt like this whenever Serena had entered a room. Now two years later that feeling of peace, contentment, and joy he had always felt with Serena seemed to come back as he looked at this pale young woman speaking with a gentle look in her eyes as she looked at Jenny, the caring tone she used when she spoke to her and those eyes that held some sadness at thought of what this little girl was going through.

He felt alive again, as if his soul had come back from the dead.

Was it love at first sight?

No! His mind screamed as he recalled all the times he spent with Serena and the love they shared. He still loved her, still mourned her. This feeling wasn't right!

Still. As he looked at her the feeling in his heart didn't change.

He had to get some air. Perhaps she reminded him of Serena and that was why he was feeling what he was feeling, the thought that Serena had come back to him.

"Excuse me Jenny. Miss Morris but I have to get going. I have class in the morning."

"Bye Darien!" Jenny waved.

"G-Bye Mr.…I don't think I caught your last name." Her angelic voice interrupted his thoughts once more.

"Shields." He said as he extended his hand.

At the moment their hands touched, an electric jolt ran through both of them.

Selia's eyes grew big as she seemed to feel something. Darien's own body experienced a jolt that went from his hands up his spine and into his head. His heart raced frantically and his body fused with heat.

He really had to get some air.

"Excuse me." he uttered and raced out of the room and made his way out the front entrance and into the night.

Morning came to the Cherry Hill Temple, as Rae was busy doing her morning chores before the temple opened for the seasonal tourists and temple wishers. Looking around she noticed her two friends sitting in the tree cawing into the air as if they had heard something.

"Demos? Phoebos? What is it? What do you sense?" she asked, her mind quickly expanding its senses looking for any evil in her midst.

"They probably only sense me Rae. It's been awhile since they have seen me." Replied a familiar masculine voice from behind her.

"Darien?" she questioned as she turned around, almost not quite believing her ears.

Turning around there stood a man dressed in that familiar green jacket with a black shirt and black pants. Rae looked at his still astonished at the sight before her. Yes this looked like Darien of old but she could tell that he had grown thinner, and looked colder when his eyes gazed upon her, a chill immediately running up her spine.

Still, she had to keep a cool head, this was her friend who was still probably deep in pain.

"It has been a long time Darien. You never showed the other day." She stressed on each of the words and smiled.

Not even smiling, he approached her and sat on the steps to the main temple entrance. Sighing, Rae shook her head in dismay and followed his example taking a seat beside him.

"What can I do for you Darien?" Rae asked getting to the point.

Taking aback, Darien ran his hand through his hair and spoke. "What makes you think I want something? Maybe I just wanted to visit. After all it has been a long time as you said."

Shaking her head, her eyes gazed sympathetically on him. "You made yourself perfectly clear the last time we were all together, you wanted nothing to do with us, the life, or being the Prince ever again. Something must be important if you broke your own words to ask for my help."

Nodding he took a deep breath and let it out to settle himself. "Is it possible after Serena's death she could have been immediately been reincarnated?"

Rae stood still for what seemed like hours. She had expected many questions, but this was not one of them. With her eyes narrowed in concentration she finally spoke but very carefully.

"After the incident, the Inner Scouts along with Hotaru, Amara and Michelle tracked down Sailor Pluto and asked the same question. Her response was this. "The future has become cloudy and my contact to the future has been severed. I have looked at all possible ways to try and see what is to come. Its like the powers of Time and Space are no longer my own. I have sensed others being reincarnated after her death, however I have not sensed her. As her guardians, we will know immediately when she returns to this world."" She finished quoting her.

Darien's eyes seemed to lose the spark he had when the question was being asked. Now they grew again dull and lifeless as he mumbled a barely audible "I see."

Putting her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "We all miss her. However we must continue to live: To live for her, as she would have wanted us to. Now Darien, why did you ask that question? Do you think you have seen the little rabbit?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes I think I may have, or I think my heart has. I am not sure." He told her, in which Rae immediately sobered up and brought her head closer to Darien.

"And you want me to do a fire reading on her?"

Darien just nodded. "And Rae this is between you and me. I do not want the other girls to know I was here."

At this Rae nodded her promise and stood up. She slowly made her way to the room where she had always invoked the fire. When she felt she wasn't being followed she turned her head back to Darien and said, "Well you coming? The Girls won't be here until noon. After all today is Saturday."

Darien just nodded and followed Rae into the sacred room.

To be continued…


End file.
